Transorganics: Maximus
by thatonegamergirl117
Summary: When a former Transformer with a startling past is changed into a Transorganic, what will it take for him to learn to forgive his past? When danger from Quintessons lurks around every corner, the Transorganic must help save his new race and teach others to trust him. When the Autobots come searching for a lost friend, how can he help, or be trusted?
1. Prologue

During the Great War on Cybertron, when Liege Maximo created Soundwave, Shockwave, and Megatron, Alpha Trion confronted him. During this time, Alpha Trion was able to distract him long enough to lure him towards Vector Sigma's great power. Vector Sigma, finally seeing the darkness that Unicron had programmed into his spark, re-programmed Maximo entirely. Although Maximo still knew who he was, he was finally able to see the wrongs of his ways. Through shame, Maximo banished himself from Cybertron, and left the three he created behind.

Maximo traveled the multiple galaxies for thousands of years, unaware he left a war brewing. At one point, he found a planet made of energon, metallic materials, and organic life. Using the last of his immense power, he created beings to live on the planet peacefully. The organisms were both organic and metallic, a success where the Quintessons had failed so miserably. Resembling the humans that had just started their own rule over an organic planet, the Transorganics were graceful and peaceful beings. Since his power was so drained, Maximo transformed for the last time – into a Transorganic.

Maximo changed his name to Maximus, and he lived in solitude for thousands of years. Trying to use the new planet – Terra Tron – to right his past, Maximus only came out of hiding when he needed to fix trouble that was brewing. However, with his god-like powers gone, he could never fix what came next…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this took some time I just ended school and work is crazy but hopefully I'll be posting new chapters weekly. This is a short one but I have this week off so expect a lot from me! Please review I don't care if you hate it I just want to know what people think :) (Also, these are not TRUE transformers see the prologue to find out the difference.)**

** I don't own Transformers**

* * *

_Eons later…_

The moonlight cause shadows to dance off the trees as the wind blew their branches. The shadows toyed with each other, approaching then retreating as if in a dance. It reminded me of the gladiatorial pits on Cybertron. Like the shadows, some fighters had a greater chance than another, yet all were equal on some level.

Suddenly, a voice draws me back to reality. "Maximus, the raiders are back!" the soldier shouts from his viewpoint. I draw my gaze away from the trees to the path. Sure enough, there were three people headed our way with a wagon in tow. Wait. Three? I had only sent out two.

"Don't open the gates until I give the OK, got it?" I order the soldiers on post.

"Yes, sir," they reply in unison, although confused looks on their faces.

I slip through the gate silently, and continue the silence as I head towards the group approaching. Two of them I recognized, Hammerblast and Shadow Streak, the pair I originally sent out. A third trailed just behind them, and carried itself just as the two raiders did, with confidence but awareness to its surroundings, with the ability to adjust with them.

I draw my twin swords, the metal rings against its sheath and breaks the silence. "Who are you, newcomer?" I question after acknowledging the two raiders with a nod.

"My name's Arcee," the Trans calls out.

"A femme?" I ask, "how did you escape?" Femmes had become rare on Terratron for the past few vorns. We only had eleven femmes in our town out of the hundred Transorganics that lived there. With the scars on Arcee's hands, I knew she had escaped from slavery, although how a femme had given the Quintessons the slip I had no idea.

"The transport I was in malfunctioned, I was able to pry open the door and escape before anyone noticed. Your pals found me hiding in the canyon west of here." She explains. The moonlight reflected off her hair and made it shine with a blue tint to it. Although her optics were the most startling. The blue seemed to be brighter than energon in its purest form, and they pierced through the night with a strange intensity to them, one I had only seen in a Prime before.

I nod at her before turning to Shadow Streak, "take these materials back inside and have a cell prepared for Arcee."

The pair walks off, leaving just Arcee and I standing in the moonlight. "Welcome to Salvation," I tell her, "for safety of the town you will be kept in a holding cell until your story is confirmed."

"Slave to prisoner, well that's an upgrade," Arcee mumbles as we walk towards the entrance. "Where is this town anyways?"

"Right here," I tell her as a doorframe materializes out of thin air and opens just long enough for us to slip through.

Arcee looks around in shock, we had gone through a door that revealed a town yet the surroundings and sky remained the same. I notice some of the soldiers standing nearby smirk and one hands a few coins to the other, seemingly disappointed he lost the bet.

I shout orders to the two exchanging gambling money, "Roll-way, take this escapee to the holding building, and send a scout for a mission to me."

"Yes, sir," he replies obediently.

"Oh, and I wouldn't go making too many bets on her, she's smarter than she looks," I announce over my shoulder, walking back to my post on the wall.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! I will use some Transformers names in here and keep some of their quirks but them being Transorganics and all it will seem like a big shift for some of you (Don't worry, real Transformers will come into play soon). I promise the next chapter will explain a lot of this so just bear with me being creative is hard work when no coffee is involved! PLEASE review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there other Transformies! So just a heads up I'm going to use different Autobots from different universes but I'll be using Transformers: Cybertron bots the most along with a bit of their ending story-line to introduce the true Autobots (and yes they are coming soon!) So if you haven't watched that series don't worry I'm not going hardcore show-story line on ya but maybe watch the last episode.**

**I don't own Transformers :'( just my OC's**

* * *

I enter my house, yawning from the extended night post on the Wall. Unlike other houses in Salvation, mine was simple with only a bed and a few other items placed inside. For me, greed was my worst enemy, and keeping things simple helped to prevent it from rearing its ugly head. Many people saw me as a faker, being the Commander of Salvation's troops they believed I actually lived in luxury. I let them believe what they want, none of that mattered to me. As I lay in my bed I think about Arcee. Her reaction to the Wall was impressive, she seemed to connect the dots pretty quickly. The Wall allowed us full view of the "outside" while completely shielding us from view; all thanks to our medic, and esteemed inventor, Ratchet. I continue to think about Arcee, her image engulfing my thoughts before sleep engulfs me.

* * *

Suddenly, an irritating beeping persists around me. I sit up, remembering what that sound means. I had set an alarm to go off once a year, on the day that the Quintessons took over our planet. They had arrived, quiet at first and Trans were unaware, but I felt it in my spark – a terror that I had felt few times before. Then, it was all over. Once the Quintessons realized how similar our planet was to Cybertron there was hardly a war at all. Thank Primus – no, I shouldn't be using that name – that Terratron regenerated energon faster than Cybertron. All they want is our energon, and they use us to get it.

The beeping continues to ring in my ears, even after the alarm has automatically shut off. I sigh, was this hell ever going to end? Then, I get my answer.

_Yes._

What the – that voice, or not so much of a voice as a feeling. It felt like the Matrix, but, I - I abandoned the Matrix a long time ago, didn't I? I struggle to keep the bond link open, determined to find more answers, but just as quick as it came, it was gone. For the next few minutes, I attempt to open the bond again before sighing in defeat. That was so typical of the Matrix to pull mysterious slag like that.

Rising to my feet, I stretch from my short nap, no rest for the weary, eh? Stepping outside, I join the people moving about, their movements pick me up in the current. Luckily, I was headed in the right direction to reach the training center – one of my favorite places to let out some frustration, and talk with my second in command.

As I near the building I hear a gruff voice shout, "C'mon, is that the fastest you can go? I could do better after I was almost blown to bits at the Invasion!"

A few recruits roll their eyes during the drill. Many of these younger soldiers only enlisted to prevent from working at farms or in more of the ghetto areas of Salvation. They thought my military was an easy way out of a boring life; so, every once in a while I would drop by to boost my morals and diminish their stupidity. I enter the building silently, watching the recruits attempt a counter-attack maneuver.

Keeping silent I approach Ravager, the General in charge of yelling at recruits. "It's good to see you're keeping their morals up," I tell him.

"Maximus, sneaky as always," he turns to greet me.

"Before I teach my 'lesson' " I pause as Ravager grins, "we need to talk."

He nods, and I follow him into his office as the recruits continue their drill. I shut the door behind me, and the General sits down in his chair, propping his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together in front of his face. "Is something wrong?" he asks, his voice taking on a slightly softer tone than before.

"No, or at least, not yet," I reply unsure about how to approach the subject.

His eyebrows draw together and his face forms an all too familiar frown.

"I just, well, I have this feeling that something may be happening soon," I try to explain without giving away the details of my past, "can you keep an eye out, and spread the word to the rest of our team?"

"Of course, Maximus. So, getting the team back together….hmmm…. wonder how Kace is going to feel about that," he comments.

I snarl quietly. _Kace. _He was a government official, just below our Senate-leader. With his power he can take control of the military and get away with anything. Unlike most Trans in Salvation's government, Kace only thought about his own well-being. And, because of the threat our team faced to his power, he split us up. Although, I was lucky enough to have his decision about relieving me from military duty overruled by the rest of the Senate, and I worked my way to a powerful position to oppose him. Thinking about that piece of scrap I growl, "Kace can go rot in a labor camp for all I care."

Ravager raises his eyebrows and chuckles, "Well then, guess we won't have to worry. Now, about that lesson."

* * *

"As of now, you are all either dead, or my slaves," I announce across the room while moaning and complaining is whispered around me. "I learned everything I know on the battlefield," _Well not on this planet's battlefield but that's not important, right? _"You're all very lucky be here where all Ravager does is make you do extra laps if you screw up, not take your lives. You already have all you need to know in your sparks, now just train your body to use that knowledge – your instincts – to its full potential. You never know, one day it may truly save your life. I turn and nod at Ravager before grabbing my twin swords and beginning to leave.

"Wait, uh, sir," a voice calls from the group of rookies.

I turn back to the recruits while Ravager's bad temper returns, "Who said that! Identify yourself!"

"My name's Ironhide, sir," He says, stepping forward shyly. All other recruits' eyes widen and they take an unconscious step back. The boy had dark eyes, almost black it seemed, making his blonde buzz-cut hair seem out of place.

"Why you – you think you have the nerve to – " Ravager starts.

"It's alright Ravager, let the boy speak," I tell him.

"Um, well, I was wondering since you two are great fighters and all – " he starts.

"Well, go ahead, spit it out boy!" Ravager begins to grow impatient.

"If you two would fight each other," He blurts, stepping back from Ravager quickly.

Ravager begins to growl, slowly stepping towards the boy, proving how he earned his name. "Wait, that doesn't seem like a half bad idea. We could show them how battlefield fighting is really like." I intervene.

"Once a softy, always a softy, aren't you, Maximus. Saving the kid's aft like that," Ravager turns to me with his wicked stare now.

"Really? I'll make you eat those words." I snarl.

"Not if I shove them down your throat first!"

I step onto the sparring mat and hand my swords to Ironhide, "Take good care of these," I whisper to him before turning back to Ravager, "well then, get on with it."

We begin. Ravager starts with offense, as usual. I take to defense, and observe his movements while I dodge and counter. Ravager's old war wound on his right leg seemed to be bothering him, causing a slight limp. I watch as he would specifically shift his weight to his left before attacking. Staying to his right, I spring into action. I roll behind him after he throws a punch and land a solid kick to the back of his left knee, forcing him onto his right leg. In response, Ravager tucks into a roll to evade another assault. I relax a little too soon as I stay to his right side. He springs from his curl, hurling himself at me – something he shouldn't have been able to do with his leg's condition. Ravager knocks me onto my back, landing on top of me and pinning me down. '_Faking bastard,'_ I think as the air whooshes out of me, and my world goes dark.

* * *

**Hope you like it?! Anyways, I'm not that experienced with writing fight scenes (I prefer drama scenes) so if anyone has any ideas to help me with them then yes, please and just PM me! Also, yes I am using the Ironhide from Transformers: Energon because I like it when he is trigger happy but kinda young too. Hope all you Transformies have a great time and may the All Spark guide you till the next chapter (Primus, I need to get a life...) I hope the explanation wasn't too confusing, review and let me know if I need to make another Chapter about it. I love you guys please review!**


End file.
